


Day 2: Explosion

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford School of Magic, Whumptober 2019, maybe 5th year, potions class mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: “Some like it hot. Burn baby burn. It’s not the heat it’s the humidity.” Gareth tries again and again, thrusting his pelvis like a porn star.A mishap in potions class.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Kudos: 45





	Day 2: Explosion

**Simon:**

“For fuck’s sake, why do we even need to take a potions didactic?” Baz snarls, weighing an iridescent blue powder on a balance scale. “It’s an antiquated concept and everyone knows the dispensaries have the market cornered. “What they don’t control, the direct sales & marketing people manage.” He scoops the powder into a black cast iron bowl. “Little do the Normals know, that Advocare & Herbalife are just fronts for an international magic potion cartel." Baz’s lab partner, Niall seems to know not to interrupt his rant, and just nods sagely.

I watch Baz scoop, measure and stir. He’s so graceful, not a wasted movement.

My lab partner, Gareth elbows me in the ribs. “Did you add the salamander dander?” “Of course, I added the salamander dander! It’s dandy!” I reply. I feel silly today, the first hints of fall are in the air, the humdrum hasn’t struck in weeks. The mage is AWOL. I feel unencumbered, free.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Baz effortlessly light a brilliant green flame with his wand. The materials in his cauldron start to boil and the room is filled with the smell of ozone and lavender.

“Well done, Mr Pitch,” comments Mrs. Possibelf.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Baz replies. Under his breath, he mutters, “it doesn’t take a genius to follow a recipe,” Niall snorts.

“Are you ready?” Gareth asks. “Er, actually, how about you do the fire part? My wand tends to go a bit wonky with heating spells.” I reply.

“Right, ok,” Gareth responds. “_**Double double toil and trouble**_,” he thrusts his pelvis at the cauldron. His magickal belt buckle glints in the fluorescence of the overhead light. “**_Some like it hot. Burn baby burn. It’s not the heat it’s the humidity_**.” Gareth tries again and again, thrusting like a porn star. I feel like a perv. I look away. Baz is watching us. I close my eyes and try not to think.

“Alright mate, this isn’t working for me today,” admits Gareth. “You’re going to have to give it a go.” “Yeah, okay, it happens to everyone,” I try to reassure.

I rake my fingers through my hair and take a breath. Moderation, I tell myself. I can do this. My previous cheer has effectively dissolved.

I point my wand, “**_S__ome like it hot_**.” A few sparks fly out, floating to the ground. Well, that’s a start anyway.

I feel my magic starting to rise, it’s pooling in my mouth and making my fingers buzz. I hazard a glance at Baz, his brow is cocked, he’s smirking, arms crossed, waiting for me to bollocks this up.

Merlin, I need to focus, I just need a small bit of heat. “_**Some like it hot**_.” I whisper as cleanly and quietly as I can, hoping that sheer volume and intent will moderate the spell.

A razor-sharp beam of red light emits from my wand to the pot. Immediately the contents start to boil, then smoke.

“You can stop now,” says Gareth, alarmed.

“Yes, I’m well aware,” I snarl through clenched teeth, trying to think of a spell to stop the beam, I can’t point it away, I might decapitate someone or blow up the school. I’ll probably blow up the school anyway.

The pot is glowing bright red and billowing purple smoke. Everyone in the room starts coughing and backing away. Flames and sparks are lazily circling the room in a bizarre tornado of indolent mayhem. The cauldron cracks, a pop like a gunshot. Maybe if I quickly turn the beam out the window.

“**_Cease and desist_**,” Baz shouts. My wand goes flying, and the heat dissipates. It only works because I wasn’t expecting it.

In one motion, Baz strides across the room and grabs me by the collar, pinning me to the wall. He’s staring me down with his shark-grey eyes. He smells so good. I hate it. “How is it that your idiocy hasn’t killed anyone?” He snaps, moving closer, “so help me Morgana, if this little experiment of yours has so much as singed one strand of my hair, I’ll murder you in your sleep. Anathema be damned.”

Baz releases his grip and strides away, movements smooth, like oil on water. Like a cat. The tosser.

That wasn’t how that spell was supposed to work. Maybe— Baz tampered with my wand! I need to find Penny.

I’ll find her in a minute. This whole thing has left me a little weak in the knees.

Probably the fumes.


End file.
